Everything Else
by rae of sunshinexx
Summary: Rachel and Jesse got past their differences when they were younger, but what do the struggles of adulthood mean for them?


Looking back on things, she realized that she never truly gave him the adoration and dedication that he deserved. It wasn't because she didn't love that, she made it certain clear time and time again that she did, but it was for the simple fact that she was young and conflicted.

She'd never had the attention of so many boys upon her all at once. It was overwhelming.

So, instead of talking to him about it, she used it to her advantage. She let the 'Run Joey, Run' project take over what she was going through and it was too late when she finally realized how wrong it was.

Then, there was San Diego. Still, to this day, she did not have the courage to ask him what went on there. He had merely stated that it was an experience that he needed and ventured no further.

The break, of course, fell upon his shoulders but deep down, she knew that it was partially her fault. If she'd only accepted him, then maybe it would have been different.

She remembered now how their conversation had gone when he finally told her what happened during spring break, the pain of his affirming what she feared.

"I want you to tell me the truth about San Diego." She was standing before him, all of the strength that she had originally vanished when she looked up to see his smile gone. "I just…I think that in order for this relationship to work, the air needs to be completely clean of everything from our past."

"You just want me to tell you that I slept with Andrea." He was matter of fact, his arms coming to cross at his chest as he spoke. Rachel couldn't help but look away. "I did, you know, and I'm almost positive that you knew it the moment I walked back into that dance studio."

With a sigh, more out of frustration than relief, Rachel oddly nodded to him. "I just wanted it to be clear," she muttered as she moved away from him. But she couldn't go far as Jesse's hand reached out and grabbed her. "You have to listen to me explain it. You don't get to play the martyr when, in reality, it was you that forced me there."

Relenting, she turned back to face him, hands on her hips. "Fine. Go ahead and explain it. But no matter what I did, it still doesn't-"

"Just listen." He pulled her over to the empty chair in her living room, sitting her down as he knelt in front of her. "I slept with her because I didn't understand what was going on, not because I wanted to. You…the way you hurt me? The way that I felt? I'd never….it'd never happened before. I was never jealous," he placed his hands on either side of her face, pulling her eyes up to meet his. "I realized that I actually cared. I thought that if I lost myself, and forgot about you, then I'd go back to being that emotionless ass, the one who didn't care about anything. But sleeping with her only made it worse."

She nodded to him, looking at him as the tears began to pool in her eyes, and before she could second guess herself, she brought her lips to meet his.

It took them years to build up their relationship, to regain the trust in each other that they'd lost in the brief stint as a couple in their younger years. Now, however, as she walked around the city of New York, she realized that they needed all those ups and downs, they need the dramatics in order for their relationship to end up where it was.

"What should we name her?" He whispered into her ear as his arm wrapped around her waist.

That day, they had discovered that they would finally have the last thing they needed, the final touch to their dream. They would finally have the daughter that they both had wanted, even if Jesse wouldn't admit it until it because a reality.

"Natalie," she stated simply and it only took Jesse one look towards her to know why. "As long as she doesn't find a Henry any time soon, I'm perfectly fine with that."

So, this can either be a one-shot or it can be the prologue to a longer story. It all just depends on you guys. If you want me to write more, I will. Just let me know :) Review please.


End file.
